Liquids, particularly beverages, are frequently sold in bottles of a plastic material or glass material. Where plastic material is used, commonly the bottle has a body configured to accommodate as much liquid as possible, and a neck extending upwardly therefrom that is sealed with a bottle cap. In plastic bottles particularly, the bottle neck is frequently provided with a flange that extends radially outward from the cylindrical bottle neck a short distance, and is located just below the lower end of the bottle cap when screwed on top of the bottle.
Numerous display racks exist for supporting bottles of this type for retail display. Use of shelves is undesirable, because the bottles are pushed to the back easily, and have to be brought forward manually for consumers to access them.
To overcome this, displays, such as the system shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,665, support bottles suspended on racks that are tilted so that the bottles slide toward the front of the display. These systems, however, usually involve a complex structure to prevent the bottles sliding forward altogether off the front end of the rack that makes loading of the bottles difficult or increases the cost of the display unnecessarily.
It is also a drawback that most bottle display racks are accessed by customers by removing therefrom the most recently loaded bottle. As a result, some older product may remain at the rear of the rack for a fairly long time, with the newer bottles being loaded and removed in front of it. This results in retention of the older bottles in the rack longer than is desirable.